


Anniversary Serenade

by shopgirl152



Series: Baljeatles Adventures [3]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Behind the Scenes, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship and romance, Life on the Road, One Shot, Phinabella fluff, Romance, Serenade, Short One Shot, Short Story, Slow Dancing, after the show, being serenaded, celebrating anniversaries, dating your best friend, more of a scene than a story, short short story, slow dancing in an empty bar, tour stop, touring musicians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6308575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/shopgirl152
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phineas sat down on the edge of the stage, plucking out a tune as he looked at her. “So here we are. Here all alone. We quit playing and everyone went home. But the stars are still out. And you’re so damn…” he started at the glare she shot him.</p><p>“Careful of that next line.”</p><p>Inspired by Baby Be My Love Song by Easton Corbin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary Serenade

“Think that’s the last of it.” Buford came walking out from backstage, carrying his drumstick case. “We good Dinnerbell?”

Phineas surveyed the empty bar. “Yeah, we’re good Buford. I think we got everything loaded up.”

“Not everything.” Isabella and Ferb walked out, each carrying a long extension cord, the rhythm guitarist holding a small amp under her arm.

“Ohh right. We always forget those.” The red head paused in thought. “Hey Bro, if you and Buford wanna head out for the night, Izzy and I can take care of the rest.”

“Works for me. I’m tired anyway.” The drummer stretched, yawning. “Night Phinabella. See ya guys back at the hotel. Come on Ferb.”

The bassist waved good-night to his brother and friend before following Buford outside.

Isabella laughed as she coiled the extension cord around her arm. “Can’t believe he’s still calling us that.”

“Must have stuck when we got together.” The red head shrugged before disappearing backstage.

“Hey Phin, I can take care of the little amps and cords. It won’t be to difficult to take them back to the hotel. We’re just across the street.” The woman raised a brow as her boyfriend emerged from backstage with his guitar. “I thought Ferb took that back already?”

He snorted. “What? You think I’d let him touch my guitar?”

She rolled her eyes good-naturedly. “Right. I forgot.”

Phineas sat down on the edge of the stage, plucking out a tune as he looked at her. “So here we are. Here all alone. We quit playing and everyone went home. But the stars are still out. And you’re so damn…” he started at the glare she shot him.

“Careful of that next line.”

“I was going to say you’re so damn pretty.” His ever present smile widened. “And say I’m sad that we quit playing and the music stopped.” He stood up, walking over to her as he played. “Izzy be my love song. Izzy be my all night long. Be the buzz in my Dixie cup, my steady rock until the sun comes up. You know I really love to watch you dance, Izzy be my oh hell yeah. I feel a little sing-along, sing-along coming on. Izzy be my love song.” He took the guitar strap off his shoulder, placing the instrument on the bar before returning his attention to her, removing the extension cord from her arm and holding out a hand. “Care to dance?”

Isabella smiled as she took his hand, her boyfriend placing one hand on her waist as the other took her left hand, the two slow dancing in place.

“Girl fast or slow, or three quarter time? It don’t have to make sense and it don’t have to rhyme.” He twirled her around. “As long as it’s you…” he brushed a strand of hair back from her face. “I’m all in.” He leaned in, kissing her. “Happy three year anniversary Isabella.”

She smiled against his lips, returning the kiss. “You remembered.”

“Yes. Yes I did.”


End file.
